


Coma

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: I was wondering if you could a one shot where it’s the reader does the trial and then when the readers in a coma and Sam so scared cuz he’s her boyfriend and deans scared cuz your like his little sister but you wake up after like 5 days and it’s all fluffy sorry for wasting your time but I love the idea thanks





	Coma

Warnings: Injured reader, reader in a coma, angst, fluff

Fic:

“I shouldn’t have let her do this,” Sam says. He sits beside Y/N’s hospital bed, holding his hands between both of his. His head is bowed and tears well in his eyes. Y/N was beaten and battered, on the verge of death. The constant beep of the heart monitor filled the room, ringing in Sam’s ears. Y/N’s chest rises and falls with each aided breath and Sam can’t stop watching, praying that Y/N will be able to breathe on her own again soon.

“We both know how stubborn she is. When she set her mind on doing the trials, you knew there was no talking her out of it,” Dean reasons. He sits to the other side of Y/N’s bed, his elbows rested on his knees as he rubs his face between his hands. He tried to act as if everything would be alright, for Sam’s sake as well as his own, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure if Y/N would wake up or not. It was easier to pretend than face reality.

“Still, I should’ve tried,” Sam replies, “It should’ve been me, not her.” It had been a hellhound that did this to her. Y/N had told Sam and Dean to run, to let her complete the trial; they had, and she did, but at a cost. The hellhound fought back, taking its toll on Y/N and putting her in a coma. Sam and Dean refused to leave her side. Both wanted to be there if, no, when she woke.

“Don’t say that,” Dean says quietly, “She did what she did because she loves you. Y/N’s like a sister to me and as much as it hurts, I know she did this for us. She didn’t want us to have to go through the trials so she took the burden on herself.”

“I can’t lose her, Dean,” Sam whispers, “After all we’ve been through, I can’t lose her.”

“I know,” Dean replies.

***

Five days had passed since Y/N had gone into a coma. The way she laid there, as if she were an empty vessel, it killed Sam. Every second she was unconscious only made Sam feel more and more guilty. The woman he loved could very well die because he hadn’t taken on the trials himself.

“Sam, you need to sleep,” Dean presses. There were dark circles under Sam’s eyes and Dean couldn’t remember the last time Sam had eaten. Sam was afraid of losing Y/N, and Dean was too, but the way Sam failed to take care of himself wasn’t doing Y/N any good.

“I will when I know she’s alright,” Sam replies.

“Sam, you really -” Dean begins, but his words are cut off by a soft whisper.

“Sammy? Dean?” Y/N asks, her voice hoarse, “Where am I?” Her eyes had fluttered open and she looks up at Sam as if she’s in a haze.

“I’m right here, Baby,” Sam replies, squeezing her hand as his heart races, “Dean and I had to bring you to the hospital. You were in a coma and we didn’t know what to do. Dean and I, we were so scared.” Dean moves to sit at Y/N’s other side, taking her free hand into his. Sam cups Y/N’s cheek and runs his thumb across her cheekbone. “I thought I lost you,” Sam tells her.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she replies, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Good thing too,” Dean answers, “But we should go get the doctor to check up on you.”

“I’m fine,” Y/N protests, “I feel pretty good actually, considering I’m waking up in a hospital bed.” Dean doesn’t listen and decides to go get the doctor anyway, bringing her into the room so that she can run tests on Y/N. When everything checks out, the doctor tells Y/N that she’ll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days for observation, much to Y/N’s dismay.

“I was so worried,” Sam tells Y/N when the doctor has finally left, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replies, smiling as Sam leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Dean coughs when the kiss has gone on long enough, the two of them breaking the kiss. “How did I get here?” she asks, turning her head to look at Dean.

“The hellhound,” Dean answers simply. Y/N nods.

“Did I finish the trial?” she asks, already thinking about hunting again. Sam looks to Dean before looking back to Y/N.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, “You did.”

“Good,” Y/N says, sitting up on the bed, “Then I’ll start the next one.”

“No!” both boys reply at once.

“Why not?” she asks, stubborn as ever.

“Because you’ve been in a coma for five days,” Sam says.

“Then I’ve gotten plenty of rest,” she replies.

“Y/N, please,” Dean begs.

“We almost lost you,” Sam presses, “I won’t let that happen again. I know I don’t have any right to tell you what to do, so I’m begging you to stop this.”

“If I don’t do it, then who will?” she asks, “I won’t let it be you, or Dean.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean says, “But for now, you’re staying in that damn hospital bed, do you hear me?”

“Fine,” Y/N sighs, lying back against the bed, “We’ll figure it out.”

“For now, you need to rest and heal,” Sam tells her.

“You look like you need some rest too,” she replies. Her hand reaches up to brush as stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. “I could always scoot over and share the bed if you want,” she adds.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Dean announces, standing from his chair, “I’m glad to see you getting better, Y/N.” Leaning down, he presses a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before taking his leave.

“So,” Y/N begins, “Are you joining me or not?” She scoots over just enough for Sam to lie down on his side. Sam takes the space, careful not to disturb the wires and tubes connected to Y/N’s body.

“I love you, Sam,” Y/N says as she snuggles up to Sam, letting him wrap his arms around her.

“I love you too, Y/N,” Sam replies, praying that Y/N would give up the trials, “If I had lost you, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“Try not to think about it,” Y/N instructs, “I’m right here and I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”


End file.
